Integrated circuit (IC) packaging technology is an essential step in the process to turn an IC chip into a practical electronic product. The IC packaging technology plays a number of roles, such as connecting the electronic modules, providing mechanical support, providing protection, etc., in the field of semiconductor manufacturing. Therefore, the IC packaging technology can significantly improve the reliability of the chip.
In response to the demands for high-performance IC packaging systems, flip-chip packaging has become the mainstream method for high-density IC packaging. In the meantime, the emergence of three-dimensional (3D) packaging also makes a higher packaging density possible for packaged structures. In IC packaging systems, because of the difference in the thermal expansion coefficients of the chip, the substrate, the solder ball, the filling material, and other materials, stress may be easily introduced into the structure during the packaging process, and thus cause undesired effects on the performance and the reliability of the formed semiconductor chip.
Therefore, improving the performance of packaged structures has become an urgent issue to be solved. The disclosed semiconductor structures, semiconductor chips, packaged structures, and fabrication and packaging methods thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.